Dearly Beloved
by Parisa01
Summary: When you've lost the people you love the most and the one that you loved the most, will you ever meet the one who can change everything? When you've been the shy girl who's never had a chance at love, would you ever meet the one who would make you feel special? RikuXOC RoxasXOC (Two sisters) SoraXKairi NamineXRoxas(Ex) VanitasXOC(Past)


Hey everyone! I'm back with another fanfic! It's RoxasXOC RikuXOC (Two different OC's) Riku, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and all them lot are in 11th Grade.

When you've lost the people you love the most and the one that you loved the most, will you ever meet the one who can change everything? When you've been the shy girl who's never had a chance at love, would you ever meet the one who would make you feel special?

* * *

Name: Renee Dawn Taylor

Nickname: 'Ren'

Age: 16

Height: 5ft 11in

Looks: Milky skin, almond shaped violet eyes long eyelashes, crescent shaped eyebrows, pink cheeks, and bright maroon straight hair which falls past her waist and curvy. She's got three piercings on her left ear and two on the right, (two at the top and one in the bottom) and a nose piercing. Renee has a tattoo of a half a heart on her right wrist.

Personality: Friendly, cheeky, outspoken, short tempered, stubborn, courageous, tomboy, not smart like her twin, caring, protective, serious and moody at times.

Relatives: Rosalie (Younger twin sister, 16), Delilah (Aunty, 35), Jack (Uncle, 35), Emiko (Mother, deceased) and Kenji (Father, deceased).

Name: Rosalie May Taylor

Nickname: Rose

Age: 16

Height: 5ft 9in

Looks: She wears stylish nerd glasses, milky skin, almond shaped violet eyes, long eyelashes, crescent shaped eyebrows, pink cheeks, and bright maroon mid back length straight hair and slim.

Personality: Extremely smart but she lacks self-confidence and self-esteem. She's kind, sweet, cute, supportive, loyal, too shy, insecure, quiet, uncertain and anxious.

Relatives: Renee (Older twin sister, 16), Delilah (Aunty, 35), Jack (Uncle, 35), Emiko (Mother, deceased) and Kenji (Father, deceased).

Information: Their mother died in childbirth and their father died in a car crash. So, Emiko's sister and Kenji's brother agreed to take care of Renee and Rosalie (Delilah and Jack cannot have children). Usually, Renee is always noticed by many people and Rosalie shy away from the crowd but both twins have a lovely sister relationship. Their home town was Radiant Garden, but now they've moved to Destiny Islands. They're close friends were Kairi.

* * *

**Dearly Beloved**

_**Chapter 1**_

_Meeting Kairi and good old Ren_

Renee was lying on the couch tapping away on her white iPhone 5 and Rosalie was reading Romeo and Juliet next to the window. The younger twin wore a pastel pink summer dress which reached her knees, lace white leggings and wedges. Her hair was left out and she wore a lovely white ribbon in her hair. But her elder twin wore a white vest top with 'WILD CHILD' on it, royal blue ripped jean shorts and blue high tops. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she had a silver nose ring and the others with her ears).

The family just moved to Destiny Islands, Delilah was in the kitchen and Jack was at work, as a lawyer. The younger twin looked up outside and smiled. There was such a beautiful view of the ocean from their window. Then Rosalie thought about her auburn haired childhood friend; Kairi. Apparently, she lived near the ocean and hung out on the beach with her friends. Then an idea popped in her mind.

"Hey Renee," her voice was meek and high and her sister looked up. "Instead of just sitting here, let's go and find Kairi." Renee's emotionless lips turned into a smirk.

"Yeah you're right; I bet she's hanging out with her boyfriend Sora." Her voice was soft and low, almost seductive. Rosalie's smile dropped.

"Ren, don't tease her like that, you're going to embarrass her." She put her book down and they both stood up.

"Isn't that what friends are for?" Renee asked with a shrug and her sister gave her a warning look. The older twin huffed at this, "Alright, alright!" She said with defeat.

"Come on let's go!" Rosalie giggled excitedly and took her sister's hand.

"Wait, wait, wait! You're not going anywhere without a little makeup." Renee said.

"Renee is right, Rosalie." They heard their Aunty Delilah say as she entered the room. She wore a formal dress and an apron.

"But you're not wearing any!" Rosalie countered back.

"I may not be wearing any, but you _never_ wear makeup at all!" Renee smirked and her younger twin blushed at this. "Alright, to make it easier, you can pick the makeup!"

"Can I wear just one?" She asked meekly and her twin nodded at this.

"But not lipgloss!" Delilah pointed out and Rosalie sighed at this.

"Lipstick?" Renee looked at her aunty and they smiled at each other. The elder sister rushed upstairs and got her lipstick. She jumped from the stairs and onto the ground. "Here, it's the perfect shade."

"It's not gonna make a difference…" Rosalie mumbled sadly and her sister heard her.

"Hey, who told you that you aren't beautiful? Rose, you're prettier than me trust me!" She started to apply the lipstick and turned her to a mirror.

"I look…" She trailed off.

"Amazing!" Aunty Delilah and Renee exclaimed in unison. Rosalie averted her eyes to the ground and her cheeks were beet red.

"We better get going, Renee." She changed the subject and Renee nodded.

"Hold on a minute." Renee took out her Ray Ban glasses and wore them. "Now, I'm ready." They left the house shortly afterwards and started to walk.

* * *

"Hey, what if we get lost?" Renee asked and Rosalie giggled at this.

"No we won't silly! The beach is near."

"You got a point there Rose." The younger twin shook her head at this. They started walking towards the view of the ocean and Rosalie noticed her sister tapping away.

"Who are you texting?" She asked curiously.

"Kairi, I'm asking her where she is and she said she's at the beach with her friends." There was a little vibration and when Renee looked at her phone, there was a smirk on her face; she was up to something.

"What are you up to _now_?" Renee tapped really quickly and sent her text.

"She's asking if we've reached Destiny Islands yet and I told her that we haven't. This is gonna be a great surprise!" Renee giggled wickedly.

"You do know that you're lying!" Her sister shook her head and pointed her index finger upwards.

"No, no my young twin sister. It's not lying, it's joking!" Rosalie smiled and rolled her eyes at this. They finally got to the beach and they saw Kairi.

She looked so beautiful now, her hair was up to her shoulder blades and she was taller, but not as tall as Rosalie and Renee. She was with her other friends, a boy with brown spikey hair who wore a red t-shirt and chinos, Sora, a boy with long silver hair who wore a yellow shirt and blue jeans, Riku, and a boy with golden blonde hair who wore a blue shirt and chinos, Roxas.

When Rosalie saw the golden haired teen she blushed, he looked so charming and kind. Instantly, she hid behind her sister and gulped. "Rosalie, you shouldn't be so shy!" Renee whispered and the younger sister loosened her grip on her sister.

"KAIRI!" Renee sang loudly with a huge grin on her face whilst she waved. The auburn haired girl gasped and turned around as her friends did so too.

"Renee! Rosalie!" The said girls ran to their childhood friends. "I thought you guys were still on your way here."

"We wanted to surprise you!" Rosalie giggled and Renee gave her sister the look which said 'Not we, me!'

"It's the best surprise ever!" Kairi hugged her childhood friends and they hugged back. The auburn haired teen pulled away from them and looked at Rosalie top to bottom. "Wooooooooow! Rosalie, you look so incredible!" The said girl covered her cheeks, shook her head and hid behind her sister. Roxas smiled at this and his cheeks were a faint pink. 'She's really cute.' He thought.

"Ah, Rosalie is just being shy that's all! Ain't that right sis?" Rosalie gulped and flustered even more.

"But Renee, look at you!" Kairi looked at her top to bottom. Riku smirked, if he said that she was beautiful, but that would be an understatement. Renee placed her hand on her hip and lifted her sunglasses to her forehead and grinned showing her pearly teeth.

"Kairi thanks, but I'm not as beautiful as you!" The auburn haired girl shook her head vigorously.

"Seriously Renee, you look awesome!" She rolled her violet eyes at this.

"Whatever you say Kai!" Renee mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm so forgetful!" Kairi turned to her friends. "Guys, they're my childhood friends when I lived back in Radiant Garden."

"Hey, I'm Renee nice to meet you all." Renee said and then she looked at her sister and so did everyone else.

"Come on, say something." Her elder twin whispered and elbowed Rosalie softly. She looked up and her eyes met with Roxas' eyes. He smiled at her sweetly and she averted her eyes to the ground shyly. "Umm…" Renee huffed at this and rolled her eyes.

"This is Rosalie, my cute, adorable, baby twin sister. Ain't that right baby?" She asked with a babyish tone and Rosalie pouted at this.

"I am not a baby and you know it!" She mumbled and Renee winked at her sister.

"But you'll always be my baby sister!" The elder twin rustled Rosalie's hair.

"Aw, is she still protective over you Rose?" Kairi asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, even though you're only older than me by three minutes!" Rosalie pointed at her sister and she stuck her tongue out.

"Well tough, I'm older! Ha-ha!"

"I see you're still acting like the 4 year old Ren I used to know." Kairi mumbled and her friends laughed at this.

"Never gonna change for anything or anyone!" She exclaimed.

"Don't! Stay like the good old Ren me and Rose know and love!" Renee gave her friend two thumbs up and one of her wide grins.

* * *

Please review! Next chapter: Renee won't like Riku?!

~Parisa01


End file.
